


Lady in the Tramp

by Sumire



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumire/pseuds/Sumire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, Harold takes John back to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in the Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Cara for the Christmas event "Irrelevant Gift Exchange" on Tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, Cara. ^_^;
> 
> Sorry the title isn't so great.. I tried.

John Reese grunted. "Could that be any tighter?"

Harold Finch tightened the rope around Reese's wrist causing the younger man to cry out a bit.

"I do believe I told you not to speak unless spoken to, didn't I?" the older man said, working on tying Reese's other wrist.

"Yes.." Reese muttered.

"Yes, what?"

John sighed. "Yes, Mister Finch."

Harold was done with the wrist and smiled down at John. "Very good."

****

**~*~**

It was a Tuesday night, a boring Tuesday night. John Reese and Harold Finch were in the Library when Reese suggested he take Finch out for a simple dinner.

"As in a date?" Finch had asked.

"As in just dinner, Finch. Though, you can take it as whatever you want." the younger man teased.

There was silence and John was waiting for Harold to politely decline. It was just a teasing request after all.

"I suppose."

John had looked up, surprised at Harold who stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat.

"Well?"

Like a puppy, John had followed Harold out of the Library, down the stairs and to the streets of New York.

"Where to, Mister Reese?" Harold asked him, breaking John from his surprised thinking.

"What? Uh, how about.. that new Italian restaurant?"

"Are you planning on pulling a _Lady and the Tramp_ move on me?"

A slightly nervous chuckle left John before he shook his head. "You'll be getting no moves from me." he said.

"Good. I assure you, if you try anything, you'll regret it." Harold said.

There had been a look in his eyes for a quick moment as if to tell Reese this was a challenge. John loved challenges.

****

**~*~**

_What had I been thinking?_ , John thought as he shook his head with a small smile on his face. Never had he imagined he would end up here: on Harold's Finch's bed, tied up with his tanned chest exposed as he lied on his back and in his boxers.

He felt soft hands on his chest and blinked out of his thoughts. Harold had moved on top of him, his tie had loosen and his waistcoat was unbuttoned though still remained on him.

"When I said I would tie you to my bed if you ran your hand up my leg again, you should have known I wasn't joking." Harold said soft. He planted a soft kiss on John's lips.

"In all honesty, Mister Finch, I'm glad I took the chance." John replied.

"I'll make you regret it."

John smirked. "I can't wait."

Harold carefully got off of John and walked to his closet. When he returned he had no tie, waistcoat or pants; just his buttoned up dress shirt, his boxers and a riding crop. He walked back to John and returned to his "seat" on top of him.

"Now, what shall we start with?" Harold asked as he sat back on top of John.

"Mister Finch, a suggestion?" John said.

Harold looked at him, waiting for what John had to say.

"You could take off your shirt."

Harold pretended to think about it for a moment. "Hm, I suppose I could."

He placed his riding crop next to John and then began to slowly work on the buttons of his shirt. John kept his eyes on Harold, biting his bottom lip a bit. Harold tossed his shirt aside and then placed his hands on John's chest causing John to moan. Slowly, his need began to rise again and he felt his wrist strain against their restraints.

Harold moved his crop all along John's chest and then, without warning, he swat John's chest repeatedly causing the younger man to flinch a bit beneath him. After the seventh hit, John found himself panting a bit.

"Mister.. Finch.. please." he said.

Harold smiled a wicked smile and swat John once more before getting off him.

"I suppose.." he said. Harold began to take off John's boxers and blinked in amazement.

"Hard already, Mister Reese?" he said. He carelessly flicked the tip of John's erect penis.

"Ah! Please.."

"I think I like it when you beg."

Harold opened his mouth and took in some of John into his mouth. He deep-throated him twice, teasing John's balls with his hand.

"Oh, Mister Finch.. ohh.."

The younger man was at his total mercy, squirming and panting beneath him. However, Harold wasn't done with their little adventure just yet and pulled John out of his mouth before the man reached his limit.

"No.. please.." John begged as he watched Harold get off the bed once more to head over to a drawer.

"You must really learn to be patient, Mister Reese." Harold said, fishing through his drawer.

He took out a small bottle and walked back to the bed, back to where he had been while he had sucked off his partner.

Harold opened the bottle of lube and began to prepare John's ass, smearing lube at the entrance before coating two fingers. He looked at John who had been watching him, his eyes full of lustful desire.

"I'm going to fuck you." Harold said.

"Are you? With that hip of yours? Don't make me laugh." John said.

"I'll just pretend that's the lust talking." Harold glared and slipped his two fingers in both at once.

Harold shoved his fingers deep within John making him cry out and almost growl. He felt around, stretching John and teasing him by going over his prostate twice.

"I think you're ready." Harold said, slipping his fingers out. "However, since you were rude earlier, I feel you should properly ask." Harold moved closer to John whose face was covered in sweat.

John groaned. Asking was something he just didn't like doing and Harold knew that.

"Go on, John. Ask me." the dominate one said once more. His lips were just above John's and they slowly met the submissive one's. Harold tongue gained easy access to John's welcoming mouth.

Their tongues began to wrestle around, fighting for dominance until Harold pulled away. He kissed away the bit of spit which was on Reese's bottom lip.

"If you won't ask, at least demand." Harold said, touching John's face.

It was quiet for a moment before John opened his mouth. "Fuck me."

Harold smiled and removed his boxers and slowly slipped into John. Both men breathlessly gasped as their bodies slowly connected.

" _Fuck._ " both men said softly.

Harold began to move his body and John moaned, putting his head back as he did.

"How's.. your.. h-hip?" he asked.

"Never mind about.. that." Harold said. "I'll.. be.. fine."

"Well.. in.. that case.. h-harder.. Mister.. Fin..ch."

Harold began to pound harder into John and soon touched the sensitive spot which made John see stars, pant more and moan even louder than he had been.

John called out Harold's name as he spilled himself all over his stomach while at the same time, feeling Harold's release inside him.

Well spent, Harold carefully pulled out of John and collapsed on top of him. Both men were catching their breath as they slowly came down from their sexual high.

"Oh." Harold said, looking up at John. "I should.. untie you."

Still breathing a bit hard, Harold sat up and worked on untying John's restraints. John put a hand to his very red wrist, wincing a bit at the pain.

"They really sunk in." John said.

"I could go and get you something for the pain." Harold offered.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, Harold."

John collected Harold in his arms and he spooned him. The two men lied there in silence and John couldn't tell if this was just another fuck or if it really meant something.

For months, he had been fighting his affection for the man who saved him (more than once). Not because he thought it abnormal for a man to love another man but because he just respected their friendship too much to really approach him like one would if one felt an attraction to another human being. So many thoughts ran through his head, so many emotions such as confusion and fear as he rested his forehead against Harold's back.

"There are two things you must know right now, John Reese." Harold's voice broke him from his thoughts once again.

John was careful how his next words would come out. "What's that?"

"One, my hip is in _excruciating_ pain at the moment so forgive me for speaking with my back facing you."

John let a soft chuckle escape his mouth but stopped it when he realized how nervous he really was, how many butterflies fluttered their wings against his stomach. The next thing to be said could be what makes him get up and out of Harold's bed, put on his clothes and walk straight out of the house, and act like this night never happened; this unforgettable night that happened so slowly and yet so quickly.

"And the second thing?" he asked a bit softly.

Harold was quiet for a long moment. So much so, John had opened his mouth to call his name but before he could ever say it, Harold spoke up.

"After Nathan, I had Grace. However, after Grace, I.. I had no-one. Until now."

John blinked, trying to make sense of what was just said to him. Harold contiued speaking, his back still facing the man behind him.

"I've watched you, John. I've watched how you look at me and I listen to the way you word things. I know you have feelings for me as I do for you.."

John waited to hear more of what Harold had to say before he allowed himself to feel any kind of positive feeling. He slowly moved forward and bit more and carefully placed his forehead on Harold's back.

"I'm willing to have a relationship with you, John." Harold said softly. He carefully turned his body around so he could face John, wincing a bit at the pain. "I just ask you to be very patient with me and understanding." Harold placed a hand on John's cheek and their eyes were locked.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing and couldn't stop his heart from beating at a quick pace within him. He also couldn't help the smile on his face as the thing he had been wanting for a year now finally happened. He found himself pleased with his chance to ask Finch out for dinner.

Suddenly, he stopped and realized for the second time where he was and what was going on. When he saw a bit of concern on Harold's face, he smiled a small smile full of kindness.

"I think you and I both need to ask for patience from the other." he said softly. "I have been waiting for you for a long time, Harold. Now that it has finally happened, I find myself realizing how long it had been since I have loved someone, let someone in. I thought I could do it, I thought it was simple to.. reopen."

Now it was Harold's turn to try and process the meaning behind John's words. John placed a soft kiss on Harold's forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm all up for this. I'm just trying to say we both should take our time with this seeing as we've both have had our fair share of past.. loves." John's blue eyes flashed a small look of sadness as the image of a happy, smiling Jessica came back to haunt him like it had before.

"Patience, time and understanding." Harold said softly, drawing a random line on John's chest.

"And sex." John said with his trademark smirk. "Lots of kinky, hard sex." He moved in and bit down on Harold's neck, pulling the skin for a moment before letting it go.

Harold let out a small moan at the bite and ran his fingers through John's hair. "We'll do it on the table next time. You're on top."

"I'm excited about that."

"Clearly."


End file.
